


A Sneak-off Worthwhile

by CruelisnotMason



Series: Catradora post-s5 smut [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, More plot than porn, Post-Canon, Post-War, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: “The hell, Adora?” Catra hisses, but doesn’t stop her from locking the bathroom stall door. “What are you doing?” she asks, sceptical and thrilled at the same time.“Not leaving Princess Prom early,” Adora says.Catra can’t help feeling that she’s somehow missed out on the fact that Adora was the mischievous one for all those years. “Adora—” she mutters nervously, and can’t help the excited purr escaping her. Not only Adora was mischievous from the beginning, but Catra got roped into it too, sometimes.Together, they’ve always been a pair to break the rules.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora post-s5 smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782493
Comments: 38
Kudos: 747





	A Sneak-off Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> No eat no sleep only catradora  
> ___________
> 
> Thanks again [@quiznakeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/pseuds/quiznakeries) for beta’ing my horny Catradora shenanigans!

“You know what, Adora? If I had taken a break from annoying you, and instead just tasted one of the snacks at the Princess Prom back then, I’d probably have changed sides _immediately_. Can’t believe the Horde made us eat all that grey shit that tasted like fucking dust.”

They’ve been at Scorpia’s first Princess Prom for barely twenty minutes, and the first thing the proud hostess had shown them was the buffet. Eagerly, Catra swallowed down five Canapés, with a death grip on the plate that Scorpia had handed her, gobbling up the food as if she didn’t get to eat cake every other day at Bright Moon for the last consecutive years since the end of the war. 

But Adora couldn’t blame her. After all, she knew exactly how good the food at Princess Proms was.

“If I had known that a few Canapés was all it took to get you on our side, I would have personally brought them to your room at the Horde every night, and stuffed you with them until you couldn’t move, Catra.” Adora takes a glass of punch first, raises it to her lips and hands Catra her own plate to load up with more food.

“ _Romantic_ ,” Catra grins.

They both know it’s both half true and half joking, and that back then, they were both different people, both young adults, who had made mistakes. It’s an old story.

Throughout their relationship and especially, right at the start of it, they asked _a million_ what ifs, only to figure out that there was no sense in asking about the past, but in directing their efforts toward the future.

So when they speak about it now, it’s because that’s their personal brand of bad humor that _no one_ really gets.

While Glimmer and Bow tend to pull a well-meant grimace each, and squirm and shift when Adora or Catra reminisce about the grimmer sides of the Horde, Scorpia on the other hand joins right in. 

“Even the Canapés weren't able to lure me into Bright Moon,” she says, as a matter of fact. In her hand, she holds a plate of food that nearly rivals that of Catra. “I remember that the food back then was _delicious_. But, _oh boy_ , I ate so much that my stomach didn’t take it well.” Scorpia takes a break to look at Catra and Adora before she continues: “And from then on, I’ve learnt the true challenge of a Princess Prom.”

Catra breaks into giggles at the memory, and Adora joins in. “The first day I was in Bright Moon and ate actual food, I also threw up that night.”

“No way,” Catra cries, wiping away a tear that formed in the corner of her eye, “you’ve never told me!”

Scorpia’s laugh is low and happy, she chuckles a tad longer than both Adora and Catra do, while holding her stomach. After a good minute in which Catra stuffed more food into her mouth, Scorpia straightens her back again, and with a long sigh, she takes a look through the ballroom.

It’s her Princess Prom after all.

From the other side of the room, Frosta waves at all of them, standing between both Netossa and Spinerella who seem to be in deep conversation. Frosta’s mimic isn’t exactly subtle, and it’s obvious that she’s bored.

Scorpia waves back at her.

“I think I will go over there,” Scorpia says, eager to rescue their youngest Alliance member. “But first...I saw Perfuma standing with Seahawk and Mermista earlier.” 

At that, Adora and Catra exchange a knowing look.

“ _Ladies_ ,” Scorpia continues in a low voice, accompanied by a glint in her eyes when she leans forward. “Wish me luck.”

”Don’t be stupid,” Catra says stubbornly, and for a second, Scorpia’s face falls. “As if _you_ needed luck.”

Adora leaves out a relieved sigh, and smiles all over her face. “Damn right, Scorpia,” she chimes in. “Who could resist those guns?” She nods at Scorpia’s impressive biceps, which she’s always been a little jealous of.

The big smile from before finds its way on Scorpia’s face again. For one moment, she’s blissfully grinning, in the other, she collects herself, and her expression becomes more focused.

The tall scorpion lady takes another breath as if to shake herself out of her giddiyness, and Adora gives her an enthusiastic, but determined nod. With a twirl, Scorpia turns on the spot, and with her, her tail is whipping around too. It almost slams into three prom guests, and only misses because they possess the presence of mind to jump out of the way in time.

All of that goes over Scorpia’s head unnoticed as she stamps off, and forms her way through the crowd easily with her broad shoulders and pincers. 

When Scorpia is gone, for the first time tonight Adora and Catra are left alone. Catra’s turns to the buffet table again, rearranging more snacks on her plate to pile up an even bigger amount. For a while, they both say nothing, listen to the chatter of their friends and of strangers, and to the faint music playing in the background.

Catra is still turned away, when she asks in a busy-like, unsuspecting manner: “Are you flirting with other women, Adora?”

Adora looks to her in an instant, watching Catra’s back as she continually busies herself with the snacks. Her cat tail twitches and twirls, but unlike Scorpia, she has slightly more control over that movement. 

Without wasting another second, Adora takes two steps closer to Catra’s side, where she leans forward and seeks to meet her eyes. “Catra,” she draws the name of her girlfriend out, and spots a small smile on her face. With one swift turn, she steps behind Catra and pulls her into a hug, Catra’s back flush to her chest. “Can’t I give a friend a _little_ compliment?”

At that, Catra’s cheeks heat up, and she looks back over her shoulder at Adora. “You can,” she says quietly, smile not diminishing. “But I’ll always want you for myself.”

For a moment, the way she says it, it’s very Catra-like. But then her voice gets softer at the edges. “At least a little.”

Adora smiles into Catra’s naturally disheveled hair, knowing full well that there’s no real heat behind her words. Adora can gladly claim that the Catra she knows now, unlike her younger self, is absolutely capable of sharing Adora with her friends. _Their_ friends.

Their _family_.

That doesn’t mean that Adora doesn’t like that little game Catra likes playing. She squeezes Catra tighter in her hug. “You’ll always have me to yourself. Do you need more proof?”

Finally, Catra relaxes into the hug and lets go of the plate with all the tiny treats in front of her. “Sometimes I do,” Catra replies, her joking evident in every syllable.

Adora feels perplexed at that, but not for long. “I see,” she grins, and after a moment of hesitation, she presses a lingering kiss to Catra’s cheek. “I’m sure I’ll come up with something to show you how much you have me, Catra.”

In her arms, Catra squirms and stretches her arms, and with them, her sharp claws extract for a split second. She turns eventually around to sling her arms around Adora’s neck and pull her down. “I sure hope so,” she counters, before she sticks out her pink tongue.

  
  
  


Inevitably, as the evening goes on, everything draws back to the memory of Adora’s first Princess Prom. The food, the music, the curtsies that balance just the right amount between polite and ridiculous. Even the people are the same, all dressed up, now and then eager to chat and bond at one of the most exciting events of the year. This time, everyone’s hot topic is the reappearance of the wonderous Prince Peekablue. 

This time, there’s no Horde, and certainly no attack.

The lights dim down, and the first dance is about to commence. Everyone holds their breath when Scorpia pops the question if Perfuma would give her the honor of being her dancing partner, and exhales in warm relief, when the eager Flower Princess shouts a full blown ‘yes’, so loud it’s audible in every corner, through the room.

With Perfuma’s answer, everyone else is given the green light, too.

Adora watches from afar as couple after couple, and groups of friends fill the spacey dance floor. This time, no one drags her with them, and Catra’s not suddenly asking her to be her partner. Adora still remembers her wild confusion back then, her rapid heartbeat that didn’t differ between Catra's devious behavior, and her coming heart-achingly close to Adora during the dance.

When Adora searches for Catra’s eyes, her girlfriend is watching the people lining up on the dancefloor too. With wide eyes, she watches as everyone gets into position, maybe too, remembering her and Adora back then.

“I hated that dip,” Adora says nonchalantly. The words make Catra’s eyes snap to her. “I also loved it,” she admits.

“Yeah?” Catra breathes, plate with food next to her already forgotten. 

“Yeah.” A small smile appears on Adora’s face. “Gave me wet dreams for years.”

At that, Catra splutters. “Adora,” she protests with a hoarse voice. She sounds so devastated that Adora takes great pleasure out of it.

Oh how the tables have turned. 

Catra’s gaze travels from Adora’s face back to the scene in front of them, accompanied by the first few beats of music and the sudden change of white to colored light.

Adora hums. “And?”

Catra’s eyes flicker to her. “What?” Her voice has that usual tone, even though by now it’s more a habit than an emotion. Adora has been accustomed to it for such a long time, that Catra not meaning the bite in her voice was the actual surprise.

“We don’t have to,” she says, then trails off. She doesn’t have to say anymore, because Catra straightens her back and immediately extends a hand to her.

Adora can’t say she’s not surprised about Catra’s eagerness. They’ve known for a long time, but her change, and especially Catra’s change still manages to surprise her. 

Smitten, she takes the hand.

“Who would have thought,” Adora teases as Catra leads her to the dance floor.

Catra snorts. “Who would have?” she agrees, places one hand on her hip and takes the other in her own.

Scorpia has really overdone herself. The decorations around them are beautiful, elegant, but also sparkly. The lights hanging high over them from the ceiling, pulse with the beat of the music. Catra flashes a toothy grin when she draws Adora closer, and Adora responds by sticking her tongue out this time. Together, they sway beneath the colorful sparkle of lights, grins up to their ears, and ears full of the engaging, melodic rhythms. 

Catra leads Adora with bold steps and quickly turns her around with one arm. Then and now, Adora feels secure in her abilities to dance, but with Catra in her arms tonight, she easily gets distracted and once almost stumbles.

Luckily, Catra is ready to catch her at any time.

“I still don’t know why you can dance,” Adora laughs as she regains her balance. Catra flashes her another grin, and gives her a shrug.

“It’s up to your fantasy, Princess,” Catra returns.

Adora is sure that one day, she will get that little detail out of Catra, too. Maybe Catra learned it because she likes to come prepared, and is a fast learner. _Maybe_ she did it just to be hot and to mess with her. Maybe tomorrow she’ll ask if Catra only learned to dance off the Princess Prom scroll to play with Adora later, like a cat with her food. Maybe Adora already knows _that_ answer.

The song slows down, and quietly they move their bodies in generous circles, smiling and laughing with each other, with more unspoken words between them. It hasn’t always been easy to understand Catra, even though she always was Adora’s best friend. But they get better and better at understanding, laughing, loving each other.

There’s a slight change in the rhythm, and the soft pink light changes into an atmospheric purple. The music picks up again, reaches a dramatic high—

And all of a sudden, Catra dips Adora, just like back then, without any warning. Her frame hovers over Adora, but just like the last time, she’s got her steady. Catra surprises her — holds her — smiles at her — but this time, there’s no tension. Adora freely trusts her, even leans back with her.

Adora doesn’t expect for Catra’s face to gain a serious nuance that pushes through her wild smile. Close up Catra’s eyes trail off, and she clears her throat. Before she says the words that lie on the tip of her tongue, she finds Adora’s eyes again.

“I’m really happy I get to do this with you.” She lifts her upright. “ _All_ of this.”

“Catra…” Adora’s grin is both soft and smug. For a moment, they just stand there, a lone couple not moving with the remaining bodies. Adora brushes the hair that has fallen into her face back. “Even the dancing?”

“Even the dancing. I’m enjoying myself. Don’t you see, Adora?” Catra twirls Adora around once more and looks so thrilled about messing with her like that. But beneath all that bite and sarcasm, she means it. 

Adora can’t help but feel mushy all around. “I’m happy too,” she admits — or more, stating the obvious.

“Oooof,” Catra sighs dramatically, but not without ushering Adora close once more. “The prom must be making me romantic.” She cocks an eyebrow.

At that, Adora twirls _her_ around, pushes her up on her hands, and turns together with Catra held high over her. When she lets Catra slide back to the ground and into her tight hold, Adora doesn’t let her go immediately. She holds Catra close, with a daring look on her face. “Sure,” she grins, trying to sound as unconvinced as possible. “ _The prom_ is making you.”

Catra’s pupils are blown wide, an obvious reaction from being pressed so close to the warmth of her girlfriend’s body. Catra can’t help her eyes flicking down to Adora’s cleavage pressing against her, before guiltily returning to look at her eyes again.

Adora returns an equally loaded look, dreamy and nothing short of arousal. Her eyes drown in the way Catra’s red dress shirt hugs her body in all the right ways. The color really fits her well, even more than when she mixed it with Bordeaux, back at the Horde.

With the coat draped over her shoulder, Catra looks like a shining knight, ~~straight~~ gay out of a movie. It’s admirable how well Catra can dress herself and how terrific she looks with barely any work. Adora got weak knees when she saw her for the first time that evening, and still gets them when she lets her eyes graze her a little longer. The longer Adora admires Catra’s beauty — and handsomeness — the clearer she realizes that she hopes Catra put in effort for her. And only for her.

Maybe, Adora thinks, she’s gotten a little possessive, too.

Adora’s eyes must look like they are mentally undressing Catra, and well, maybe they are, when she wonders to herself, “You know they all don’t flirt with you,” voice low but loud enough for Catra to hear, “because they simply _know_ you’re mine?”

The breath Catra stutters out could drive anyone crazy. It’s evident that Catra has to take a grip on herself to search for a quick retort. But she’s smart, she always has been, and her eyes light up. “Funny,” she rasps, “I thought it was because of my _killer_ vibes.”

A quiet laugh leaves Adora, and she takes her time to trace Catra’s witty features with her eyes. “You hang around Bow too much,” She concludes. 

“Yeah,” Catra ushers. “Of course.”

Adora hums softly and slings her arms around Catra’s neck this time, acutely aware of the way Catra’s hands drop to her waist, thumbs tracing the dip there.

“I like that you get along with my friends.” Adora puts her chin on Catra’s right shoulder. “And haven’t killed them yet.”

It draws a low chuckle from Catra, vibrating in her throat. Adora’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation, and she steps even closer into Catra’s space, effectively making it harder for them both to move.

They both don’t care.

Catra mouths soft kisses and even teasing bites against Adora’s temple, then resorts to burying her chin in Adora’s hair. “I like them. And I like you liking when I do, dummy.”

Adora holds back a touched sob, because even after all those years, she still can’t believe that Catra truly loves her that much. She hardly manages her reply, a jaunty “Touché.”

How _dare_ Catra is being the sweetest person in the world tonight.

  
  


Around them, the first friends and couples stopped with the dancing, and few haven’t resumed prior conversations yet. Some discover the generous buffet only now. Somewhere in the back, Entrapta excitedly squeals about all the tiny food Scorpia had ordered.

The earlier eagerness to actually dance is gone for Catra and Adora as well, but they stay on the dance floor, swaying from side to side, with the chase after that weightless, happy feel under the glittering lights.

“Adora,” Catra says, and it has lost its earlier nonchalance and lightness. Her eyes are hungry, too. “Have I told you how good you look tonight, Princess?”

Adora giggles first, but stops when Catra discreetly bites her ear. The soft beats from earlier turned into the most sensual music Adora ever heard, and she takes a sharp breath. 

“You, uh—“ Adora starts.

Catra’s fingers curl into her back, digging harmlessly into the skin there. “When we’re back,” she starts, mouth close to Adora’s ear, “I’ll make you come apart on my fingers.”

Adora glances around for a sign that anyone has noticed or overheard there exchange, but everyone else is busy with themselves.

“Catra,” she mutters back, unable to form more than one coherent thought at a time, “you look really hot.” 

She feels Catra smile to herself from the way her cheek moves against Adora’s. For the words that follow, she hides her face deeper in Catra’s neck and hair. “I don’t know if I can take the whole evening just watching you.” It sounds a bit whiny, but damn, Adora doesn’t care.

She just hopes Catra isn’t being an ass about it.

“Look at me, torturing you now.” For a moment, Adora’s heart recoils, but Catra hugs her closer, hands squeezing her waist. And instead of teasing her more, she presses a chaste kiss against her cheek. “Maybe,” Catra starts, a suggestive smile appearing on her lips, “we can leave a little earlier than planned.”

At that proposal, Adora slaps her shoulder light, but not without a laugh falling from her lips. 

  
  
  


As expected, as soon as they aren’t focused on each other only anymore, Catra loses Adora in the razzle-dazzle that is the princess ball. She remembers the blonde getting dragged away by Glimmer and Bow in a fleeting moment of distraction, but Catra takes that easy, puts her hands into her pockets and wanders off to get a drink. She meets and speaks with Entrapta, and for a while they watch the spectacle of Princess Prom from a quiet corner together, until Catra gets up and bids her goodbye for now, to finally take a much needed restroom break.

Only a while later, Catra stands in front of the enormous, sparkling mirrors, lined up in front of her together with a row of luxurious black washbasins, and stares at her own reflection. It doesn’t take long for her to decide that she’ll search Scorpia next, and if she’s busy with Perfuma, Catra might even go and talk with Mermista, who is one of the few people that Catra took on liking first, right after making solid progress with the _original_ best friend squad.

The door to the restroom opens, and Catra takes a last look at her soft face in the mirror. 

“Oh! Found you!” It’s Adora who enters the restroom, hurriedly closes the door behind her, and takes quick strides until she stops in front of Catra.

“I’m starting to think that there’s some kind of tracker helping us find each other,” Catra jokes, grinning when she draws laughter from Adora. She looks beautiful, giddy and full of heartfelt emotion, and because the princesses’ restrooms are always clean and surprisingly nice — for restrooms, that is — Catra takes her time to admire her.

“Just two people with a tracker. We must be destined for each other,” Adora grins, crossing her arms. 

“Certainly hope so,” Catra counters, and shoves her hands back into her pockets, but not for long.

All of a sudden, she gets dragged into the next stall, waggling her arms to keep her balance while it happens.

“Wha—” Catra yelps, but Adora shushes her. Not that it helps them being discreet. Adora’s laugh grows too excited, and admittedly, a little air-headed to count as quiet.

“The hell, Adora?” Catra hisses, but doesn’t stop Adora from locking the bathroom stall door.

Instead of giving an answer that would make any sense of her actions, Adora shoves Catra against the door she just closed, lips pressing feverishly against hers. Nothing but a startled yelp comes out of Catra’s mouth, and even though she feels a bit reluctant at first – too surprised, too perplexed at Adora’s sudden strangeness – she melts into the kisses fairly quickly, heart stuttering at the soft ones, and the dirty, demanding licks.

Catra lets her head clunk back against the door with a soft thud, when Adora starts peppering the side of her face with kisses, mouth continuously trailing down to Catra’s collarbone, and then up again. 

Catra hisses and gasps at the feeling of Adora’s lips on her body. “You’re crazy,” she groans.

“You like it,” Adora counters in a heartbeat.

Well. She’s certainly not wrong.

“What are you doing?” Catra asks, sceptical and thrilled at the same time. But she still pliantly turns around when Adora urges her to do so.

“Not leaving Princess Prom early,” Adora says. 

Catra can’t help feeling that she’s somehow missed out on the fact that Adora was the mischievous one for all those years. “Adora—” she mutters nervously, and can’t help the excited purr escaping her. Not only Adora was mischievous from the beginning, but Catra got roped into it too, sometimes.

Together, they’ve always been a pair to break the rules. 

“And I’m taking what I’ve wanted this whole evening,” Adora adds, caging Catra’s body against the restroom stall door, hands slowly trailing from her girlfriend’s neck to her cleavage, and from there down to her hip, until she slips it under under the beautiful, red dress shirt.

“And what is _that_?” Catra teases, a nod at Adora’s hand moving under the smooth and expensive fabric, before she decides to help by hiking up her shirt and giving better access. 

“Mhmh,” Adora hums, stroking over the familiar belly fur, up to Catra’s perfect tits. “Since when are _you_ the dummy?”

Catra groans into Adora’s teasing touches, which are a little rougher as usual. From the ballroom that both seems distant but also not far enough, the bass of the music translates into a gentle hum throughout the restroom. It’s a subtle reminder that they aren’t completely alone, and that they really need to be fast and sneaky, in case their friends start searching for them.

Adora presses her chest against Catra’s back, one hand caressing her girlfriend’s chest, while the other slips into her pants. Catra enjoys the touch, but even more, she loves the haste in Adora’s breath and the stutter of her heartbeat. Catra hears it all clearly; Adora must be dripping, at this point. 

But Catra too, is not far from that at all. 

As if she could read Catra’s mind, Adora starts humming. “Oh,” her breath stutters, as she curls her fingers deeper. “You’re wet.”

“Surprise.” Catra’s first giggle turns into heartfelt groans when Adora really takes charge. She rubs her fingers softly against Catra’s pussy, but groans when she’s barely able to feel her. With two fingers, she taps against the inside of Catra’s legs. At that, Catra willfully spreads them for better access, and Adora easily follows her invitation, teasing and rubbing over the soft hair right between.

Catra manages an impatient groan, and Adora willingly abandons her usual technique of getting Catra where she wants her by teasing her until there are tears in her eyes and she starts rutting against Adora’s hand harshly to get that little bit of relief. This time, Adora slips her fingers between her legs fiercely and starts rubbing in Catra’s crease. Her fingers slip easily all the way down the length of Catra’s pussy, and circle around her hole, and back up to her clit.

“For once it would have been good to wear your clothes instead,” Catra says, thighs already shaking, and hips adjusting to the repeated touch around her cunt and at her clit. The other hand brushes over Catra’s chest and stomach with teasing fingertips, until it rubs more determined over her nips.

Catra takes a sharp breath at Adora’s well trained moves and bites her lip. The thrill of not knowing when someone could come in, made the comfort of Adora’s hands all the more exciting. 

“Yeah,” Adora breathes out. “Fucking you in a dress would have been easier.” Then she turns Catra back around to her, and pulls her pants down. “But I’ve never went for easy in my life, did I?”

Catra’s breath is sharp and excited. “Adora, you—” she stops when Adora drops to crouch down and push Catra’s hips against the wall, and spreads her legs as far as she can. “Fuck, you look good,” she ends, and throws her head back at the first contact of Adora’s tongue with her pussy.

Adora licks a few tentative stripes, before she draws back the skin with her hands, and tastes her directly around the clit, tongue running up and down in circling motions. Catra barely realizes the loud bang of her head when Adora hits a good spot, and can’t hold back the loud moan escaping her mouth.

“Babe,” Catra groans, brushing Adora’s hair back while getting licked with a heated, trained rhythm, “you’re so good to me.” 

Adora smiles up to her, then her eyes drop down to Catra’s swollen cunt right in front of her, and she swirls her tongue harder. In turn, Catra’s claws get longer, and she lightly pulls on Adora’s hair, pulls her whole head back, only to see Adora craning her neck and trail back, desperate to please her more.

When Catra loosens her grip, Adora sighs out her name. “Catra,” she mouths against her cunt before she gets back to work. “You taste so good.”

“ _Adora_ —” Catra’s groans is desperate, just like the grind of her hips against Adora’s tongue, and her desire to fuck herself on it. “Your tongue, I— ah—” 

It’s entirely too cruel when Adora stops for a moment. Catra looks down at her, so impatient she almost feels angry.

But when Adora says her next words, Catra forgives all.

“There’s something new I want to try out.” Adora’s face looks so sexy when she bites Catra’s inner thigh, and leans against it when she looks up at her.

“At this point you can really do whatever you want with me, Adora.” Catra takes no pride in how out of breath she is, and how wobbly her knees feel when she says it. She really means it. When Adora wants to get adventurous, there’s really nothing stopping Catra from eagerly following her.

Adora stands up again, trying to find her balance until Catra helps her, then holds her hand out to form the sword of She-Ra in her hand, out of thin air.

“Okay, I _partly_ revoke my prior statement—”

“I’m not gonna cut you, Catra,” Adora grins. Light is sparkling brightly around the sword for a few seconds, until it morphes into a crystal blue strap-on in Adora’s hand.

“Of all the things, that’s the least I expected,” Catra says bluntly, staring at the strap-on. 

Adora bites her lips, raises an eyebrow. “Are you in?” she asks daringly.

There’s no way Catra would waste another second. “ _Hell yes_ , I am.”

It’s definitely not easy to move in a space as limited as the restroom stall, and definitely harder when there is Adora’s prom dress to be taken care of. They decide to drape Catra’s pants over the doorknob, with the hope of leaving at least one item of clothing untainted, and hike up and pull Adora’s dress out of the way in what feels like a group effort.

Catra only needs a few minutes of Adora roughly curling her fingers inside her, only ending up adding a second one to prep her. Catra barely holds herself up, and if she’s honest, getting ready to fuck — or getting fucked — is definitely harder while they are both standing.

The extra effort really shows it’s worth when Adora stands there, wearing the strap like she was born for it, eyes half-lidded and hair a wussy mess. She looks absolutely amazing, and Catra’s insides squirm only at the thought of Adora holding her up and fucking into her, any minute.

Adora’s rough prep and frankly, her being so into the thought of fucking Catra in a restroom stall at Princess Prom of all places, effectively made Catra so wet, that she’s ready to take her in at once. 

But Adora stands there, squeezing the dildo and rubbing Catra’s slickness over it absentmindedly with her mouth slightly opened. She’s really just looking at Catra, and absolutely enjoying herself while doing that. Catra can read it in her look.

Usually, Catra would just lean back, kick up her legs, chin raised high, and let her look. But today, she’s not only hot, but greedy, and a little in a hurry to get fucked hard before any of their friends could wonder where they are.

Therefore Catra reaches out to Adora, dragging her close, against her body, and kisses her with a deep kiss. She teases and sucks at Adora’s tongue until the blonde lets out an aroused groan. 

_Good_.

“I need you in me, Adora,” Catra groans, hiking one leg up around Adora’s hip, shamelessly rutting against her, even though she’s still aware enough to not directly ruin Adora’s pretty dress.

“So impatient,” Adora mutters with a grin, but ruts back against her, cold dildo slipping between her legs, rubbing against Catra’s cunt. 

Catra’s tail twitches oh so slightly, and she bites her lip. “Just a reminder, Adora,” she starts, tone in her voice slightly on edge. “Someone could come in. _Any_ minute,” Catra says, with an eyebrow raised. 

At that, Adora nods, mind too gone to banter back, obvious from the dazed way in which she stares at Catra, and her gaze dropping to the slim dildo in her hand, guiding it into her girlfriend’s cunt. 

“F...ah, Fuck—“ 

Catra sighs at the first little stretch. “I swear if you’re splitting me because you can’t control your damn sword, Adora,” she groans, as Adora pushes the dildo further in, “I’m gonna—”

Unexpected, the restroom door creaks. “Shh.” With a pounding heart, Adora holds Catra’s mouth closed, not successfully quieting the muffled voice under it. Someone just came in, but they also might be gone in a few minutes.

Still, it would be odd to see four — or even three — instead of two legs in one stall, so Adora releases Catra’s mouth. She’s just in time before her _catty_ girlfriend licks her palm, just to spike a nerve in Adora, and hikes her fully onto her hips. 

The way Catra looks — both aroused and terrified of being found out — is a sight to behold. Her belly ripples, her thighs strain. Adora feels it all while holding her, and starts wondering why they never did this before, not even at a place with more privacy, like their rooms in Bright Moon. 

But then, because the angle is awkward, and Adora on her one is only so strong, the dildo slides deeper by accident, and Catra lets out an aspirated sigh.

Hot and cold shudders run over Adora’s back. Catra grins at the mix of deep regret and flaming embarrassment on her face. Adora can’t help the small groan that leaves her.

“Adora?” someone asks. 

For a moment, she and the person on the other side both stay quiet. Adora can’t put a finger on who it was that said her name, but her mind is also occupied with other things. “Uh,” she answers, staring into Catra’s face turning from smug to grimacing in slight horror, as the thick dildo slides deeper by the second. Adora takes a steadying breath, holding Catra as good as she can in place.

“Yeah?”

There’s obvious worry in the voice. “Are you okay?”

Adora bites her lip. For fucks sake, it’s Netossa. She one of the nicest and most caring people in the Rebellion, which simultaneously makes her the worst person to stumble into the restroom at this time. 

“I’m fine. Just great.” Adora groans right after she says the words, and Catra looks at her unimpressed. The strain is audible in Adora’s voice, and her knees start wobbling because she’s been standing up straight without moving for too long.

Catra looks at her expectantly, and Adora groans again.

“Just fine. _Everything’s_ perfect.”

From Catra’s reaction, Adora can tell that she sounded everything but well. They exchange heated looks — a mental debate only the two of them understand, before Netossa’s voice raises again. “I am not convinced,” the Princess replies. Unsurprisingly.

Catra rolls her eyes, then cocks an eyebrow at Adora. ‘We’re in this mess because of you’ her eyes say, which Adora takes very, very personally. As a revenge, she slots her hips forward.

The look Catra throws her now, is one of pure betrayal. Then Adora rolls her hips once again, and it morphs into something completely else.

“I’m fine,” Adora repeats, nerves on edge. “I’m just—”

“Did you have a fight with Catra?” Netossa asks, this time, voice dripping with concern.

Adora holds Catra’s mouth close again, before her girlfriend is able to bark out a laughter.

Adora hurries to say, “No, we’re good. I just—” She pauses, because maybe it would have been a good excuse to get Netossa to leave. She wonders if she could paddle back and says she’s hiding because of Catra, and only needs some time.

On the other hand, if she admitted to that, Netossa might never go again. She’s just that nice. Additionally, Adora would fear for Catra’s safety. The Princesses tend to be a little _protective_.

Adora closes her eyes with a sigh, “... _explosive_ diarrhea. I, uh. I ate something wrong.” The nervous giggle that follows could be embarrassment, or at least Adora hopes Netossa reads it like that.

Again, for a moment there’s only silence from the other side of the bathroom stall. Netossa’s reply only comes after an awkward pause. “Oh. Oh my,” she finally says. 

“So,” Adora doesn’t miss a beat. Catra holds her breath. “A little privacy?”

This time, the answer comes instantly. “Oh. Of course. Sorry, Adora! If you need anything, I can ask Spinerella if she brought her emergency medicine kit. She _most_ likely did.”

“Amazing. For now I just need to—” Adora searches for a good way to phrase it, “—let it all out. _Alone_.”

“Of course, Adora! See you later. Don’t ruin your white dress!”

Netossa leaves, just when Adora’s arms really started to lose their strength from holding Catra for so long. A second later already, the restroom stall glows and sparkles in white-blue light, and Adora turns into She-Ra. The strength returns to her biceps, and Adora releases Catra’s mouth for her loud cackling to escape, before she reminds her of what they were doing with another curl of her hips.

“Explosive Diarrhea,” Catra cackles, but only for so long. In an effort to hike Catra up and find a good angle, Adora slams her back into the wall a little too hard.

“Sorry—” Adora, in the form of She-Ra, starts because of the clumsy force she uses, and when Catra’s eyes go wide, she’s ready to put her down again. Before she can, Catra’s thighs tighten around her almost painfully.

“Don’t, ahh—“ Catra groans. “Don’t you stop _now_ , Adora.” The sound escaping from Catra’s throat is both low and coarse, and for the first time this evening, Adora feels her claws digging into her back.

“I wouldn’t think of it,” Adora promises, pushes Catra harder against the wall and starts fucking her in earnest. 

Every thrust and roll comes slow and steadily because they are standing, but Catra doesn’t complain. Instead, she’s left speechless, mouth slightly opened, biting her lip once in a while with her eyes trailing either down to the strap moving in and out of her, Adora’s red face, or her bulging biceps. “Adora,” she moans, holding onto the blonde for the life of it, unable to move her hips in a way she would do when they’re both horizontal and in a comfortable bed. This way, Catra has to leave it all to Adora, and _damn_. 

She’s _enjoying_ it.

“You look so good, Catra,” Adora praises, cheeks red from both the arousal and the fascination of plunging her strap into her girlfriend. “I love making you look like this.”

“Me too,” Catra presses out between tight lips when Adora delivers a particular delicious thrust. Then they both silently listen to Catra’s groans, Adora’s thrusts, and the wet slap of the dildo in Catra’s pussy.

Suddenly, Catra clenches around the strap, hisses a breath. “Fuck.” Her mouth is wide open in one second, then moving against Adora’s the other. “Fuck, I need your fingers, Adora, _please_ , I’m—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Adora says feverishly, carefully slides out of her and lets her down gently. Catra’s legs wobble when she tries to stand on her own, but Adora has her, holds her softly, and peppers her with kisses. Catra turns in her embrace, to support herself with a hand against the restroom stall wall. “Fuck me, Adora,” she mutters, already one hand on her own pussy.

Adora hugs her from behind, one sliding into her wet and loosened cunt, curling and fucking into Catra from behind, in a way the strap-on wasn’t able to, and lets the other join Catra’s hand at her front, teasing and rubbing, all around the hard knob, until Catra leaves it to Adora to rub her clit.

Catra’s ass moves, deliciously, back and forth on Adora’s hand, and with every trained curl or thrust of Adora’s hands, Catra gasps out again, wails another moan. Her tail becomes hectic — tickles Adora’s nose — and moves in the rhythm of Catra’s desperate whines, a good sign that she’s starting to lose her control, _and_ that she’s close. 

Adora feels Catra’s pussy clench around the hand that rapidly fucks her, only hears — not sees — Catra’s claws scratch the restroom wall, and her long, drawn out moan when Adora pushes her over the edge and lets her ride out her orgasm.

“Fuck,” Catra huffs, when she comes down from her high. “Fuck,” she gasps again. She takes a couple breaths, slowly coming down from her high.

“Almost blacked out there.”

“You did?” Adora whispers, arousal curling in her belly. Then she adds, completely mesmerized: “That’s _so_ hot.”

Catra shows a tired grin, then sighs, turns around to pull Adora close. “Kiss me, idiot,” she laughs and emits a thrill when Adora takes a step closer to move their lips together. During the kiss, Adora leaves She-Ra’s form, shrinking a good few inches.

“Mhm,” Catra licks at her lips, “welcome back.” 

With that, Catra earns a deeper press of lips and a giggle, and soon they decide to postpone the postlude to later, when they’re back home.

  
  
  


Luckily, turning into She-Ra early on prevented Adora from getting all the mess on her dress. She and Catra return from the toilet, both so smug and triumphant, that it speaks for a real miracle that no one immediately guesses what they just did. _Maybe_ it’s thanks to the loud music and dim lights in the ballroom, covering them. Either way, Adora feels satisfied and happy, and cheekily squeezes her girlfriend’s butt.

Catra swats her hand away, expression playfully angry. But only for a moment, before it turns smug again, and a little soft around the edges. 

“I just love us,” she mutters and presses into Adora’s side. “I _love_ doing crazy shit with you, Adora.”

Adora pecks the top of her head, grin never leaving her face. “Same. I love you.”

Before Catra gets to return the confession that they’ve told each other time and time again, without it ever losing its magic, Glimmer dashes toward them.

“ _Guys_ ,” she whines. “Where have you been?!” Her shout is loud and clear, even though she’s barely a few feet away, the long elegant dress swaying with her fast stride. Bow trails her, just as energized, cheeks red and eyes sparkling. 

“Guys,” he chimes in. “You missed so much!” His fists punch the air in excitement.

Catra and Adora exchange a smug gaze, then Adora shrugs. “I don’t think that can be true. We were only gone for,” she clears her throat, “a few uh, minutes.” She exchanges a look with Catra, who dares smirk at her for being the worst liar in the world.

But that doesn’t mean she won’t help trying to sweep their short disappearance under the rug. “Yeah,” she mouths softly, voice all sensual and raised at the end: “What could have possibly happened while the two most exciting people here were gone?”

Glimmer rolls her eyes hard at her, but a grin appears on her face right after. “Well,” she turns half back to the crowd of Princesses and guests in the ballroom, “Perfuma challenged Scorpia to a rap battle—”

“And Wrong Hordak and Real Hordak,” Bow continues, “both mistook real punch for Children’s punch. And together they became—” 

They exchange an excited look, before saying in unisono: “Drunk Hordak.”

At Catra’s and Adora’s perplexed faces, Glimmer and Bow start to laugh.

“What,” Catra says, crowd searching for the clones. “The fuck.”

But that’s not all of it.

“They sang shanties with Seahawk. We all really didn’t want to be here when _that_ happened, though.” Bow nods with enthusiasm.

“Well,” Catra says with a smug grin that would remain on her face throughout the rest of the evening, every other dance with Adora, and at night when it was her turn again. “It looks like we disappeared just at the right moment.”

Adora slings an arm around her in response, drags her closer and bites her earlobe playfully, drawing a squeak from her girlfriend. “It does,” she agrees, too. “Don’t we, always?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you likey, how about leaving a mighty-
> 
> \- comment (sorry it was 2 am when I posted this)
> 
> Also, if you liked the fic, feel free to retweet it [here](https://twitter.com/cruelisb/status/1266878177638572032?s=21).


End file.
